It Just Takes One Word
by ShayaLay
Summary: After Davenport labels Chase as "Useless", Chase gets offended and runs away. Also, Chase has been experiencing these weird and painful glitches.
1. Everyone Is Against Me!

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever so please enjoy! [Disclaimer I Do Not Own Lab Rats]**

* * *

Chase POV

The Bell rang. I just wanted to get home and sleep. I don't know why but I haven't been sleeping well lately. Oh well.

"Hey Chase! Look out!" Adam said right before punching me in my shoulder.

"Ow did you really have to do that?" I asked him.

They thought it was so funny. Why do they think it's funny when I get hurt? How insensitive.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"

"Chase you are going to have to walk by yourself. Me Adam and Leo don't wanna be seen walking home with a... Hehe, nerd." Bree told me.

Are they serious?! Whatever I'm used to it.

"Fine just, go."

I looked as she skipped to her other brothers and friends and they were out of sight. I was on my own again.

I got home and apparently we had to train for double time after school.

"Chase what are you doing? Get up off the floor!" Davenport yelled as I laid there like a dead body.

"Mr. Davenport, can I please rest?" I just wasn't feeling well that day.

"Chase how lazy. Get up off the floor and actually DO something!"

Davenport was getting angry with me. I didn't know why.

"Please...?"

I saw the look on his face, I knew I was losing this pitiful argument.

"Fine."

I got up am started training.

I felt so weak.

"Chase you aren't even trying!" Davenport yelled at me.

"I am I swear! Sorry!"

After training I went to go take a nap. But...

"Chase!"

No! I can't stand it I just need to rest!

"Chase mission alert!"

Mission alert?! Of all times. I got up and went back downstairs to the lab and changed into my mission clothes.

"Okay, so there was a gas leak at one of my facilitys. Bree you get everyone out of the building, Adam after Bree gets everybody out you seal the tank with your heat vision. After Adam fixes the tank Bree, you use your super speed to air out the building and if anyone is hurt, take them them to the ER. Me and Leo will direct you from mission control center and Chase... You uh... Stay out of the way."

Stay out of the way?! Wow, that makes me feel great.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" I really wanted to make myself useful.

"Just go, hurry!" Davenport ordered us.

We got to the facility. You could smell the gas from the outside even when the building was in total lockdown.

"Adam, break the door!" I told him.

He did as told and Bree went to get everyone out.

The people seemed to be okay so Adam went in to find the gas tank. I felt useless, I've done nothing! There was no reason for me even going. When we finished the mission we made everyone go home.

I seriously did nothing! What was the point?!

"Great job guys. Adam and Bree you were great! I can't believe how easily and quickly you guys did that!"

Davenport just couldn't stop praising my siblings that evening. I hated it!

"Mr. Davenport I didn't get to do anything on the mission! Why?!"

I wanted to know, I could've done SOMETHING.

"What was there for you to do? Your powers aren't as uh... I don't know... Supererior as theirs and super smarts don't really save lives."

Ouch.

"I thought... I thought I was important!"

I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

I was a bit light-headed, but I was furious! And hurt. I didn't know what to think. As a matter of fact I couldn't think.

I looked in the mirror, I was extremely pale and I felt like death! I then had the sudden urge to throw up, and I did... I threw up blood!

What was happening to me?! I was scared for my life, I could hear my heart skipping beats in my head!

I tried to call for someone but I couldn't, I couldn't speak. I couldn't move and I couldn't see. Oh god I am going to die. My family is going to find me dead on the floor in front of a toilet.

Ow my neck hurts so bad it's like numb! I threw up again and yet more blood came up!

I was hoping, wishing, begging and praying that the pain would stop. That everything would just all go away.

It did.

It stopped.

It was all over.

I couldn't believe it.

I found the strength to get up off of the floor and to look in the mirror. I looked perfectly normal! Like nothing ever happened! I had a feeling that this had something to do with my chip, but I was just honestly grateful that I wasn't hurting anymore.

I had to tell Davenport... Wait... No I'm mad at him! I could tell Tasha. I don't know what I am going to do. I am still trying to comprehend how and why it just all of a sudden stopped.

I couldn't have been sick, It won't happen again.

And than that's when I started to freak out.

What if it happens again?! I can't go through that a second time!

-knock- at the door.

"Chase?" It was Bree.

"Davenport told me what happened. Are you okay? I think you two should talk it out."

I sighed and opened the door and Davenport was with her.

"Okay, we can talk." I need to tell him what happened anyway.

"Great! So why did you freak out when I said that? You know, about your power."

"Why did I freak out?! You were basically saying I was useless and that I might as well not even go on missions anymore! That hurt! A-"

He cut me off.

"I never said that! I didn't even come close to saying that! It may be a little true but-"

"A little true?! Why would you say that?! That is one of the meanest things you have ever said to me! You think I'm useless!"

I could feel my heart shatter into little pieces. I knew it was true, there was no point for me to be here.

"Look I... Don't know. Just don't worry about it." He got up and left.

I was torn. I didn't know what to do. I went into a closet and just sat there crying. Everyone hates me! I didn't even get to tell him about the weird glitch I had. I know what I need to do now... I am going to run away...


	2. Running Away

**Hey guys I am back with chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and a special thanks to The Fourth Bionic who was my beta reader, please check out her story "Survival Mission", it is a crossover with Mighty Med and Lab Rats but it takes place on Elite Force so check that out please! Thanks!**

* * *

Chase POV

It was 1:00 AM in the morning and everyone was asleep. This was my chance! I emptied my backpack and threw some supplies in it. I put the backpack on. By the time I was out of the door, I knew there was no going back.

It was so cold outside and it was snowing too! Why had it always work out like that?! I also realized I had no place to go.

"I'm the smartest person alive and what I did was very stupid of me, no wonder why everyone hates me."  
I thought to myself, and then I heard something. What was that? I slowly turned back.

"Hello?!" I yelled.

No answer. I thought I was going crazy. But then, I heard it again. Even if it was a person why would they be following me in the first place? I realized I was being paranoid and continued walking and- there it was again!

"Okay!" I shouted holding my fists up. "I will fight you whoever you are!" I continued terrified.

"Young Chasey... You couldn't take me..."

I heard a low, yet familiar voice.

"Wait... Who are you...?" I cried. I already had an idea of who it was but I just had to be sure. "Chase it's me!" Yup, I knew it. "Douglas! What are you doing here?"I asked. The last time I saw him was when Marcus died.

"I saw what happened." He said with a strange smirk on his face.

"What?! How?!" I could have sworn we got all of the cameras.

"I am really good at blocking cameras." He answered.

"Why are you following me?!" I asked.

"Well first of all, my hobby is stalking, and secondly, it's not like you have anywhere to go so... Why don't you come with me?"

I looked at him curious? "Is he crazy?!" I thought. "Why would I ever go with a creep like you? You would probably use the triton app to take control over my mind like you have ALWAYS WANTED!" I yelled and stared at the window. I could see the snow on the ground rising.

"Well you know, you don't have to. I would never force you to do anything." He told me.

"Yeah right."

"You can just stay out here in the cold... Possibly die... Maybe you can find a comfy bench to sleep on." He said in a sarcastic tone. He was really getting on my nerves. I sighed in defeat. "Hmphshmm" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked holding his hand up to his ear.

"Fine I'll go with you! Just don't try anything funny!" I said immediately regretting those words that exited my mouth.

"Good! Now, follow me!" He said smiling. Ugh what have I done?

I followed him to an old abandoned house. It wasn't really big. We walked in but I was not impressed. I saw a bed, a chair, a cyber desk which I have no idea where he got it from, and a normal desk.

"Hey, I know it's not much but my house got destroyed a month ago. Thanks to you. Anyway you can have my bed, I will just sleep on the floor."

"Thanks, but I just want you to know that I'm watching you!" I told him.

"Whatever just go to sleep or whatever you usually do at midnight."

I tossed my backpack in the corner and jumped on the bed. I sighed and figured he really was being nice to me. Really worried for a crazy maniac who tried to eliminate his family.

"Thanks..." I said again.

"Don't think I'm trying to be nice now alright? Remember I'm just helping you run away." He said and then left the room.

He's not so bad, maybe he's really a good person inside. But then again, his psycho android almost killed me. I wonder what the others will think when they see my note.

I thought about it, "maybe they care?" I asked myself. I thought about it again and realized "If they really cared about me they wouldn't treat me like a piece of junk." Then I fell asleep.

Adam POV

I woke up and I immediately knew there was something wrong, I don't know why but I did. I looked over my shoulder and Chase wasn't there. That didn't surprise me, he usually got up earlier than the rest of us. I looked at the clock, and decided to go take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and saw a piece of paper hanging from the mirror, it was from Chase. I started to read it.

"Hey guys. The reason I'm writing this, is because I am ran away. By now I am probably long gone so don't go around trying to find me. The reason is because... Well you probably wouldn't even care, I feel as if I am not wanted here and I know that because Davenport said it himself! He said I was useless and I just... I don't wanna cause anyone anymore pain I have already. My siblings tease me a lot and I know they don't mean to hurt me but they do and I just can't take it anymore! I bet nobody even cares that I'm gone. I believe I am useless too. At this point nothing matters anymore and I wish you all a great, better life... Without me. I am sorry for everything. ~Chase~

I was speechless. Yeah, I teased and hit him a lot , but I never meant for it to go that far. Why in the world would Chase believe he was useless?! Nothing would ever be the same without Chasey! I had to show Tasha and Davenport the note. I rushed to the living room and showed them the note.

Donald's POV

I was just reading a book when all of a sudden Adam came running In to the room.

"Guys! Look at this note! Chase ran away!" He yelled.

"What? Why in the world would he run away?" I asked worriedly while taking the note.

After reading it I realized It was my fault Chase is missing!

"It's all my fault! I can't believe I said that to him! I... I feel horrible."

I really didn't think he was useless, come to think of it, why did I say that?

"What's going on?" I heard a girl's voice say in the corner.

Oh yeah, Bree doesn't know yet.

"Uh, Bree go get Leo I will tell you both" She nodded and went upstairs to get her brother who wasn't awake yet.

"I can't believe you said that to him Donald!" Tasha yelled while punching me in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I swear I don't really think that about him! Look we will find him. I promise. And I will apologize to him with my whole heart." I said.

"But what if you don't find him? This was partly if not all my fault. I tease and hit him way too much." Adam said holding his head down.

"Adam it's not all your fault. We will find him, even if it takes 18 years we will find him. Okay?" I was not gonna let my oldest son think he was the reason his little brother ran away. "Look, Chase ran away because I called him useless and th-"

"CHASE RAN AWAY?!" I heard Bree shout from the stairs.

Bree POV

I had just gotten up. Last night I heard Davenport and Chase's conversation, he seemed really upset so I figured I would talk to him about it. I was pretty shocked when I heard what Mr. Davenport said to him and I know he did not mean it because Davenport... Well he's... He's just not like that! Maybe I should stay out of it, but then again, maybe I shouldn't.

I got upstairs and heard Mr. Davenport talking. "I can't believe I said that to him! I... I feel horrible!" He was telling again and again.

Wait, was he talking about last night? "What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Uh, Bree go get Leo I will tell you both" He told me. I nodded and ran upstairs to wake Leo up.

So many thoughts were running through my mind as I ran upstairs.

"Leo!" I shouted as I shook him awake.

"Leo get up something's wrong!" Why wouldn't he get up?!

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes mom." He said half asleep and turned over to the other side. Waking this boy up was always a challenge, so I grabbed his arm and pretty much dragged him downstairs.

Davenport was talking again, and then I heard him say

"Look, Chase ran away because I called him useless and th-" I cut him off.

"CHASE RAN AWAY?!" I shouted.

"I can't believe it! This is all your fault Mr. Davenport! What you said upset him and him feel unwanted! I knew this would happen!"

I was so angry and surprised I didn't punch him. My baby brother is out there all alone, probably scared, and cold. Aw I wish I could just give him a big hug right now.

"Woah hold on there Bree. I know what I said to Chase was unnecessary and stupid but right now, all we should focus on right now is finding him." He told me.

He was right, arguing gets you nowhere in life.

"Fine, let's go." I said still giving him the stink eye.

"Go where? Hey did it snow last night?" We all heard Leo say.

Chase POV

I woke up expecting to be in my capsule, but I wasn't... I was at Douglas's place. I was starting to wanna go home.

"I wonder if they are looking for me?" I mentally asked myself.

I sighed and got up, but I didn't feel well. My stomach and neck hurt really bad and I could see how white my skin was, no, it was a really light shade of blue! Oh no oh please no...

It was happening again! I shouted Douglas's name right before falling cold hard on the ground.

* * *

 **Oh no chasey! Haha I am evil aren't I? See you in the next chapter! Hang in there!**


	3. Still Couldn't Find Him

**I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! Thank you all so so so much! I would have never thought my very first published story would get so many, I love you all!**

* * *

Douglas POV

I was just sitting here, thinking. I really did love my children, I wanted the best for them. Maybe Chase will wanna stay with me forever and I can have my son back.

I loved them all but there was just something about Chase that was different. I saw me in him. He not only has certain characteristics of me but the way he acts, the way he feels, the things he does... It all reminds me of, well, ME!

I remember when I ran away, I was about his age when it happened...

~FLASHBACK~

 _I didn't mean to break the window, it wasn't even completely my fault! Donnie was taunting me and I got angry, so I threw the hammer at him! I thought the older sibling was supposed take care of the younger ones, but he never cared._

 _I winced as I felt the bruises on my side. It was just a window, why does dad always have to hurt me so badly? Worst of all, mom encourages it! They cannot stand me but they just LOOOOVE my brother!_

 _They have never hit, never yelled, or even got mad at him! They are constantly saying how smart Donald is and that he's so amazing... But they treat me like dirt. Even if it's something as little as getting a bad grade in school, or not taking out the trash, they beat and yell and hurt me so bad! One time they almost killed me, but they didn't care._

 _I am clearly not wanted here, who knows what'll happen if I stay here._

 _I packed my bag and snuck out the front door in the middle of the night. I knew this was probably a bad idea but it couldn't have been any worse then my life has already been. I will be eighteen in a couple of years so I bet if I tried I could pass for that age._

 _I didn't have much money, but I had enough for a bus ticket, so I got one. I had twenty-four dollars so I gave the man the money and asked how far that would get me. He said I could go to Los Angeles so I took the ticket and waited for the bus too arrive._

 _I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was mom. How did they find me?_

 _"Douglas what do you think you're doing here?!" She asked me furious._

 _"I am sorry mom, I just couldn't take it anymore!_

 _"Yeah well you're lucky your brother heard you walk out the door!"_

 _"Mom I hate Donnie! He made me break the window!"_

 _"THAT'S IT!" She shouted right before grabbing me by my hair and throwing me in the car._

 _Ohh I got my punishment that night! I couldn't sleep due to the pain, it just hurt so bad._

 _"I should've just stayed my butt home." I said to myself._

 _"Yes, yes you should've." Donnie said grinning._

 _"I hope you die in your sleep." I quietly mumbled._

 _"I really hope you do."_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Douglas!" I heard my youngest son shout from the other room.

"Chase?!"

I ran into the room Chase was staying in and I saw him, blacked out on the floor. I checked for a pulse, very weak, he looked as if he were dead! He wasn't dead but he was...

dying!

I didn't know what to do, I was scared for his life! I noticed in the back of his neck, something was glowing red. It was his chip! It was dying! I had to get it out of him!

I quickly jumped up and grabbed a knife, I had no idea what I was doing. I immediately started cutting at his neck in an attempt to get the chip out. I almost threw up at the sight of blood but I had to save him.

I had to save him fast.

Donald POV

We looked everywhere but we couldn't find Chase. I wasn't giving up. I tried using his chip to track him but it didn't work! Then I heard the kids come in.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

"No, I superspeeded all over town and couldn't find him!" Bree told me.

"What if something terrible happened to him!" Bree was starting to cry.

"Hey hey hey don't say that." I said while walking over to comfort her.

"He probably just got cold and ran into a building. He is okay I promise." I told her.

"Why should I trust anything you say? You made him run away!"

"I said I was sorry! Please I know I did wrong, I realize that but we can't focus on that right now!"

I sighed "I am going to go look again."

"But we already looked everywhere!" Leo cried

"Well I'll look everywhere again!" I said right before slamming the door.

I ran to my car and cried. I just cried. My son was missing and it was all my fault. I can't believe I said that to him! How could I have been so foolish!

I started the car and drove off to go find him.

I just couldn't concentrate knowing that Chase was out there all alone... Feeling unloved... I was staring off into space wondering how he was doing, if he was okay.

I was so distracted I didn't even notice the curb I was coming up on.

I tried to turn but it was too late and that plus the icey asphalt threw my car off of the road and I flipped over into a ditch. I was literally upside down at that exact moment.

I could feel the blood running down my face, not to mention the broken bones! I felt as if at that moment, I would never see my family again. And then I blacked out.

Tasha POV

It was 8:00 pm. I spent half the day looking for Chase, me and everyone else. Donald has been gone for a while but I didn't think much of it.

I couldn't think of anywhere Chase could have gone. I didn't know what to think when I read that he had run away. Poor baby. I ever expected anything like this to happen, but it was happening and there was nothing left for us to do but hope that we find him in time.

"Hey mom?" It was Bree. She never called me mom unless there was a problem.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

"What do you think will happen to Chase, you know, if we don't find him?"

"Aw, Bree, nothing is going to happen to him, because we are going to find him." I really didn't know what was going to happen but we had to find him sooner or later.

"I am just... I am just scared for him, that's all."

"Me too Bree. Me too." I said as I embraced her in a hug.

We both just stood there, staring out of the window.

"W-What is going to happen next?" Bree asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I think we are about to find out."

A few seconds later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Are you in any way related to Donald Davenport?" The person asked.

"Yes, I am his Wife. What is this about?" I asked growing a little anxious.

"We found his vehicle in a ditch at about 5:15 pm. He was in it. He is currently in critical condition and is in the ER. You could visit him when he gets well. Goodbye Mrs. Davenport." The caller hung up.

"Who was that?" Bree asked me.

"Your father... He's been an accident!

Chase POV

I woke up feeling a little better, but my neck was still in extreme pain. I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Hey!" Douglas yelled right before pushing me back down.

"What did I do? I asked him.

"You are still recovering. I had to take your chip out with a knife."

"A knife?! You took my chip out?! Tell me what is going on!" I demanded

"Chase, your chip was dying! I have no idea why but when it was dying, it was killing you too. I had no choice but to take it out myself. There was a only 25% chance of you living through that "operation" and you made it! You don't know how lucky you are!"

"Wow." I can't believe I almost died! I just wanna go back to my family! I want to see them again!

"Uh... Douglas? How long will it be until I'm well again?" I asked him.

"I don't know, could be a day, could be a week, could be a month. It all depends. Why?"

I sighed. "No reason." They probably never even looked for me.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed this one! I don't exactly know how long this story is going to be, it all depends I guess. Don't worry, there are going to be quite a few chapters, I just don't know when it'll end. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Could they care?

**Okay,** **yeah** **I know it has been a reeeaaally long time since I updated and I apologize greatly for that. I have been quite busy with school and some IRL drama but I'm back. Plus OMG THEY PUT THE FOURTH SEASON OF LAB RATS IN NETFLIX! I don't have cable so that is the only way I can watch it and so far I am up to spider island. I watched it last week and it was hilarious! Anyway on to the story... Lol**

* * *

Tasha POV

I was sitting in the waiting room with the kids. I was so stressed, I didn't know where Chase was, I didn't know how Donald was, it was all too much. I didn't know how to deal with it, I just didn't.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Leo asked me.

"Oh honey, don't worry about me. Please."

"No mom, you don't look well. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Listen, I'm fine Leo. Don't worry!"

The doctor came up to us. It was a woman who looked to be in her early to mid 40's.

"What's the news?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, he's doing better so you can see him in his room, 2093. You should know that he broke his right arm and wrist as well as a minor back injury. Nothing too serious but he's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh my god, thank you so much doctor you don't know how happy I am to hear he will be okay." I told her.

"It's the best part of my job. I wish you all good fortune!" She said and then walked away.

"Come on kids, let's go see your father."

Chase POV

4 **Weeks Later**

After a whole month, my neck was feeling better and I was back to normal! Well, normal without my bionics. I kind of missed them, but I never complained about it. I honestly just wanted to go home... But what was the point?

I didn't know really what to do, I didn't want to stay here.

I sighed and went to the other room. I saw Douglas was working on something.

"Umm, Douglas?" He didn't hear me.

"Douglas?!"

"What? Oh Chase, I have a surprise for you. Tada!" He said showing me my chip.

"Uh... Wait, did you fix it?" I asked him.

"Yes! Not only that, but you can have other powers now too! You have four new powers, super speed, super strength, telepathy, and weather manipulation!"

He shoved the chip into my neck which did not exactly feel the greatest since I just had it cut open not that long ago.

"So...?" He asked

"So...?" I repeated

"So do something! Test them out!" He told me excitedly.

I wasn't sure for a second but I decided to give it a go.

I zoomed across the room and back ten times in two seconds but ended up crashing into a wall in my attempt to stop.

"That takes some getting used to." I said as he helped me up off of the cold concrete floor.

"Wow! I'm faster than Bree now!" I said.

"Yeah! It's amazing isn't it?!"

"Yeah really... Why are you being so nice to me?" That question seemed to surprise him.

"Well... Why not? I mean, you are my... Son, aren't you?" Wait, he thought of me as his son?

"Yeah... I guess so. You have been more of a father to me than Mr. Davenport... I guess."

"Chase, why did you run away?" Oh! I never told him did I?

"Umm... Well... Davenport called me... Useless. I mean, why should I stay somewhere where I am not wanted. Right?"

"Why in the world would he call you useless? You have so much potential!"

"I don't know, I guess he just hates me... And to be honest, I am not too fond of him at the moment. Not that anyone else cared! They didn't even defend me! In fact, I am pretty sure they agreed!"

I was starting to get angry.

"Douglas what would happen if someone saw me?" I asked him.

"Well if someone recognized you they might contact your family."

"Wait... What do you mean?"

"They issued an amber alert for you a couple of weeks ago."

"And you never bothered to tell me this?!"

"Oh, I thought you knew." He said, although he probably knew I didn't.

"Well I am not staying in this dusty room for the rest of my life."

"Relax, I doubt the average person can figure out who you are. Why do you need to go out anyway?"

"I haven't seen the light of day in a month! I forgot what the outside even looks like!"

"No." He told me with quite a stern look on his face which scared me a bit.

He sighed "You can go out when I say you can go out but for now it is probably best to stay in hiding." He said.

"Fine." I pouted as I ran out of the room.

Donald POV

I was released out of the hospital a couple of weeks ago, which was good, but we still have no clue where Chase is, even after sending the amber alert. I was really worried, it's been so long. Where could he be?

What if he's... No, I can't think like that.

Tasha walked through the door.

"You didn't find him." I said.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't even know anymore. What happened? We didn't used to be a broken up family, we were happy." She said

I forgot what happiness felt like. She was right, all it took was one little act and everything went downhill. We barely talk to each other anymore.

"I tell myself every single morning that today will be the day we find him... But it's not. It's just like every other day. Disappointment."

I was hurting, both physically, and emotionally. I just kept shoving the thought to the very back of my mind but it was time to face the truth. We may never see Chase again.

I didn't know what I was going to do. Everything just seemed so... Unreal... I would have never in my life thought that something like this would happen. I couldn't prepare for it, how could I?

I painfully due to my injuries got up to check the tracker like I have been every single day since I was released and what a surprise... Nothing.

I have never been so depressed. I honestly just wanted to die. Life wasn't enjoyable anymore. It was miserable. Maybe I deserve this? After all, it's my fault chase is gone.

I stared at the window thinking. Maybe there is still hope... Maybe.

Chase POV

All I wanted to do was go for a walk, but I really wanted to see what my family was doing.

I just assumed that they wouldn't care... But did they? I had to find out, I knew it was risky but why not? I checked in Douglas's room and he was asleep.

I snuck out the door and super speeded to my house. It took a few tries, I am still not used to all the new abilities.

I looked through a window and saw they were all at the dinner table. Davenport's arm was in a sling, and they all seemed... Depressed.

None of them were actually eating, talking, or smiling. Just silence. Leo wasn't even there!

They were all staring at nothing.

For one moment, I thought that maybe it was me who caused all the confusion it seemed they were all experiencing.

No... No way.

I stood there for what seemed like forever watching them all do nothing.

I could feel the warm salty tear roll down my cheek as I thought about how I may have destroyed their lives.

Yeah they obviously did think I was useless at that point in time but I genuinely think they miss me. Or is it that I miss them?

Without thinking I walked up to the door and was about to knock, but fortunately someone pulled me back by my hair.

I quickly turned around to face the person who saved me from possible embarrassment but before I could make out who it was the person hit me square in the face.

I fell to the ground hitting my head on something. I saw the person kneel down beside me and that's when I realized who it was.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

 **I swear I don't hate you guys, but it's so dull without a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter. Haha! Again I very sorry for the late update and I am so very grateful that you read this chapter as well as the others. I promise I will update in the next 2 weeks, probably not even that long. Thank you all!**

 **Also can you guess who it was that hit Chase? ;) Good day to you all!**


	5. It's good to be home?

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! By the way I meant to update sooner but I kinda got a bit of writers block after a thousand words. Yikes. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Leo POV

Nothing was going our way. Chase ran away, big D got hurt, who knows what else could happen.

I didn't even bother eating dinner at the table, all we do is cry about Chase.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but It was really selfish what he did and he knew that. He might even be dead by now.

I looked out the window and saw what looked like a white male in black jeans and a greyish blue hoodie. The man was kinda short. He was staring into another window.

Who was this?

I squinted and noticed a small hand gun sticking out of his pocket resulting in me screaming girlishly like always.

At first I was going to go hide in a closet but without much contemplating, I opened my window and jumped out almost breaking my legs in the process due to the fact that my room was on the second floor.

I was not going to let this crazy dude shoot what family I have left. Then I realized what I was doing.

I ran behind a tree praying the man didn't see me.

"Come on Leo, just because he has a gun doesn't mean he's going to use it against you hahaha." I nervously said to myself.

I took a deep breath and ran behind the creepy dude as quietly as possible.

When he approached the door I dashed forward and pulled him back by his hair. With me screaming he turned around and I socked him in the face.

He tripped backwards on a root and smashed his head against a huge rock.

I shakily knelt down beside him and then

"Chase!" I couldn't believe it!

I grabbed what I saw out of his pocket and smacked myself in the face.

"It was a flashlight." I said out loud.

I sighed heavily in relief and praised myself mentally for being so brave. But I did punch him.

At this point I had no clue on what to do next so I got up and went to get mom and big D.

Donald POV

Everyone but me and Adam had left the table and I was just about ready to join them until I heard Leo screaming outside. I knew it was him because Bree and Tasha were upstairs and they are the only ones who have such high pitched voices.

I heard beating on the door and when I opened it Leo started speaking jibbersh.

"Woah slow down what?!" I said as he took a deep breath.

"I said I found Chase bu-" I cut him off.

"You did?! Where?!" I asked eager to see my son again.

"Right over there." He said pointing to a motionless body on the ground.

I ran over to him and lifted his head up off of the cold damp ground.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"He was like this when I found him. Is he okay?" Leo asked me.

I checked Chase for a pulse and I was relieved to feel that he had one.

"Adam!" I called my eldest son's name

"Help me get him to the house Adam." I said as Adam picked Chase up bridal style and set him on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Leo found him." I replied.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Chase, my son who ran away almost two months ago, is back. All those days of fright, sorrow, and pain and I am staring at the child still wishing I hadn't said what I said. I promised myself that whenever he wakes up I will apologize wholeheartedly and hope he accepts it.

 **14 Hours Later**

Chase POV

I woke up with slight pain in my neck which was weird since I hit my head, but I was also extremely thirsty.

I threw the light blanket that was on me onto the floor and jumped off of the sofa rushing to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I saw that there were no clean dishes and since I was beyond parched at this point, I turned on the kitchen tap and slurped the water that was flowing from the faucet.

"Chase?! Your awake!" I heard a girl's voice shout from the back of the room

Before I could react Bree superspeeded into me hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe

"Can't. Breathe." I said just just barely loud enough for Bree to end her hug of death.

I remembered that Leo had knocked me out. He didn't really knock me out the rock did, but that wasn't important. I was home again and I didn't know how I was supposed to feel.

"Uhh..." I said not knowing what to do.

"Chase!" Both Adam and Leo said in unison before running to hug me too and I am pretty sure if Adam hugged me any tighter he would have broken my bones.

Before I could say anything Mr. Davenport came into the room. Of course.

"Chase..." He said looking a bit nervous.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he moved closer

I backed away slowly.

Davenport sighed "I know what I said to you was wrong and the truth is that I don't think your useless. Nothing is the same without you and when you left I... I didn't know what to do. I didn't realize how just one word could change someone's life forever. I am truly sorry and uh... If you don't forgive me I just want you to know that we all love you and would never wish you away."

"It's true. We are all sorry Chase." Bree added.

"I... I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run away when there really was no reason to and it seems that the only thing my actions accomplished was ruined everyone's lives." I said feeling bad for what I have done.

"It's over now. You're home and there is nothing to worry about." Mr. Davenport said placing his hand on my left shoulder.

"I know." I said.

"Are you two done yet? Blue Bloods is coming on at 10:00 and I haven't watched that show in forever!" Adam cried

"Adam Blue Bloods comes on at 10:00 pm not am. And it's Saturday." Leo said

"I know." Adam replied

I shook my head.

"We're glad your home Chasey." Bree told me while giving me another hug not as deadly as the last one.

"Hey where did you go when you ran away?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

Oh no! I left Douglas. I wonder if he's mad. "Um, that isn't important right now." I said not wanting to even hint at it.

"O...Kay? Whatever you say Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

I felt really guilty for leaving Douglas since I knew he really wanted to help me.

"Agh!" I shouted out loud from the sudden pain I felt in my neck.

"What? Are you alright?" Bree asked concerned.

"I'm fine just... Thought I saw a spider." I lied. It was probably nothing, maybe I was still experiencing the aftermath of my "surgery", But it has been a while...

Bree giggled at the fact that I was scared of spiders.

I heard a really loud sound and saw huge red letters flashing across the screen saying MISSION ALERT.

"Come on Adam!" Bree shouted as she super speeded to the lab without us.

Me and Adam got to the lab and Mr. Davenport was explaining the mission to Bree.

"With th- Chase I'm glad your here get suited up." Davenport commanded me.

"Me? A mission? Isn't that ho-" he cut me off.

"Just go Chase." I nodded and me and Adam changed into are mission suits.

"Be careful please. I won't be able to talk to you guys through the com set so your on your own." Mr. Davenport told us.

"What's the mission?" I asked wondering if he would ever tell us.

"There is a bomb in one of my buildings on my research facility where about 12 people work. I don't know who put the bomb there but just get everyone out and deactivate the bomb. You have 23 minutes so go! Hurry! I'll send you the coordinates." He said while pushing us out the door.

"It will take me at least 8 minutes to super speed us there when going my fastest." Bree said.

"Well that's another 8 minutes lost so come on!" I said before grabbing on to her arm and her super speeding us away.

 **10 minutes later**

We finally got to the building 2 minutes late with only 12 minutes and 53 seconds left before the bomb goes off.

I tried to open the door but it was jammed, so I had Adam bust it down.

"Bree! Find everyone and get them out quick!" I told my sister.

"Quick is my middle name!" Bree said.

"I thought your middle name was Leslie." Adam said looking confused.

"No it's not Adam!" Bree shouted.

"Go!" I yelled starting to get annoyed.

Bree got everyone out and super speeded me to the bomb.

I screamed as I saw the bomb had only 3 minutes and 11 seconds left.

I ran to the bomb and started disassembling it as careful as possible trying nothing to set it off.

After getting into it I saw a ton of wires all the same color and nothing connected.

"What this makes no sense." I quietly said to myself.

I tried so hard to figure out how to disable it that I forgot about the timer that was at only 29 seconds left.

I knew I couldn't stop it in time.

"Bree you and Adam superspeed out of here." I said.

"What about you?" Bree asked.

"I will be fine just go."

"But-"

"Go now!" I shouted which made Bree jump a bit.

She had tears in her eyes and she walked towards me giving me a hug.

"I d-don't want to lose you a-again." She said crying into my shoulder.

"You won't. I promise. Now go."

"But it will kill you Chase. I am your older sister and I should be protecting you! Not you me!"

"GO!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and super speeded out. I looked out of a window and saw her and Adam leave the building.

I braced myself as the bomb counted down to zero.

* * *

 **Oh no! Chasey! I think I scared myself. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


	6. Fake

**I am such a slacker! Sorry guys it has been over a month since I've updated, no I am not proud. Lol thank you all for sticking with this story and not abandoning it. I love you all!**

* * *

Chase POV

I braced myself as the bomb counted to zero.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears preparing for the worst and after one more beep...

Nothing.

I waited a couple of minutes praying that it wasn't just a delayed reaction and after waiting I was positive that it wasn't.

I opened my eyes and got up off of the floor.

I slowly walked towards the bumb stuck on 0:00. I examined it before concluding that my conjecture was true.

"I knew it." I said as I picked up the dud bomb.

"A decoy. It isn't real." I said out loud as I looked at the back.

"Why was it here?"

"Who would make an imatation bomb?"

"Could it be a distraction from a genuine bomb?"

"Could it be a drill?"

"Maybe it's all just a foolish prank."

I had a million thoughts floating around in my mind and was really eager for them to be answered but I knew I probably wouldn't get the ones I need as quick as I wanted them.

"Adam and Bree would have seen the explosion assuming they didn't go home. Maybe it would be best to wait until they come back." I thought to myself before finding a comfy spot in a corner of the room.

* * *

Bree POV

I was really hesitant to leave my baby brother alone with a death timer but I trusted him.

He said he would be okay and that I wouldn't lose him again so I believed in him.

I super speeded Adam out of the building with warm tears pouring out of my eyes.

I wanted to look back, I wanted to know.

I just kept running.

I just kept telling myself that everything would be okay.

I could just barely see where I was going distracted by the thoughts that were taking over my brain.

I stopped feeling that we have gone far enough.

I couldn't run anymore.

I collapsed.

"Bree!" I heard Adam shout my name as he lifted my head off of the cold hard ground.

"He's dead Adam! It's all my fault he's gone!" I shouted.

"No Bree stop! See the building is still there!" Adam said in his attempt to calm me down.

I sat up straight and squinted

I tried to stand up but Adam gently pushed me back down.

"We should wait just to be safe." He told me in a relaxed tone.

"Okay." I snifflesd

* * *

"Adam we have been sitting here for half an hour and the building hasn't exploded. We should go back for him. I think he is okay."

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll go you stay." Adam said as he started running towards building but I grasped his arm.

"Adam please don't leave me here alone. Chase needs me... He needs us!" I told him as he stared at the building.

Adam sighed "Fine but if you or Chase get hurt I'm never going to forgive myself!" He said before gesturing for me to super speed us.

"Adam?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said waiting.

"Thanks for calming me down. I was in panic mode. I didn't know what to do and I was so scared of what could happen to Chase and I couldn't think straight and I... Well I was just a mess. Thank you so much." I said as I ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Uh... Yeah yeah your welcome can we go now?" Adam asked pushing me away.

I gave him a pitiful look and he sighed again "Look, don't thank me for being an older brother." He said and I smiled.

I grabbed his arm and super speeded us away.

* * *

I super speeded up the several flights of stairs that I didn't even bother counting and we got to the floor Chase was on.

"Chase?" I said looking around the room.

"Here." I heard a voice say before turning around to see Chase holding the bomb.

"Ah!" I shouted jumping back a bit.

"Oh Chase you... You deactivated it!" I said shocked.

"What? No! I mean I didn't deactivate it. It was fake and it never went off. Looking at how it was set up I knew that the probability of it going off was pretty low and I also knew that I couldn't deactivate it in time even if it was real so I sent you two out just to be safe." Chase told me and Adam.

"But you could have come with us. Why not?" I asked still confused.

"I was kind of afraid the extra weight might slow us down. If the bomb was real you would have just made it out." Chase said.

I let go of the breath I was holding for a long time "Well why was the bomb not real? Was it a test or something?"

"I don't know." Chase said as he studied the bomb.

"I still think there's a delayed reaction." Adam said out of no where. Me and Chase shot him a glare.

"Come on maybe Mr. Davenport knows why. We need to get home." I said right before super speeding the three of us out of there.

 **At The Lab**

Chase reached for the door knob and tried to rotate it but the door was locked.

"What?" Chase said as he tried again.

"It's locked." I said before getting a "Duh" from Adam.

"They never lock the door when we are out on a mission." Chase said.

"Yay I can break it!" Adam said.

"No wait we sho-" Adam busted the lock and door before Chase could finish his sentence.

"Maybe we should knock!" Chase said glaring at an amused Adam.

"Uh... Just forget it, it's not like we don't have money to fix it." I said as I walked in.

Immediately after walking in I had this weird feeling in my bones that told me nobody was home, but Mr. Davenport had to be home.

"Where are Leo and Tasha?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, maybe they went to store or something." I said.

"Oh yeah! I hope they remember pudding!" Adam said while opening the last cup of chocolate pudding.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chase who seemed like he was in a daze.

"Chase? Is everything alright?" I asked a bit worried.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Chase said seeming to be in a daze.

"Woah! It started raining when it was sunny two seconds ago!" Adam said staring out the window.

"What?!" Me and Chase said in unison.

"Um... Come on let's go find Mr. Davenport." Chase said and we all rushed to the elevator.

I was kind of anxious as the elevator dropped down.

I didn't know what to expect when we reached the bottom.

Things felt wrong from the moment we stepped on to the porch.

After what felt like a ride lasting for years we reached the bottom and the doors opened.

We all stepped out and we didn't see Mr. Davenport anywhere.

"Where is he?" Adam asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be looking for him Adam!" I said slightly aggravated.

I super speeded all over the lab and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I checked every room and every closet upstairs and nobody was there.

I got back to the lab very frustrated.

"Ugh, there's no way he left while we were on a mission! This makes no sense!" I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Hey what's this?" Chase said picking up a piece of blue paper resting atop the cyber desk.

My eyes widened eager to know what it says but Chase did not read aloud unfortunately.

Chase' curious expression quickly turned to a panicky and angered one.

"What does it say!" I said after quickly jumping out of my seat and snatching the note from my brother.

I started to read it...

 _"If you ever want to see your family again, you will come to Cross Street, there will be no houses at first but keep walking and eventually you will reach a small house with the numbers 1191212 on the mailbox._

 _You must bring $10,000 and come unarmed._

 _You have 24 hours to find this house or I will kill each of your family members in a painful death starting with your father._

 _Better hurry. Haha"_

 _~ANONYMOUS~_

We all stood motionless and speechless for about two minutes.

"Wh-Who could this be?" I asked frightened.

I read the note again and tried to hold back the tears.

"Come on we gotta go NOW!" Chase said.

I was not expecting this! I was not expecting this at all.

* * *

 **Uh oh. People are getting kidnapped now! Hopefully I can update the story sooner than I have been because this is getting ridiculous. Stay tuned!**


End file.
